space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Why-do-so-many-organizations-for-the-project
Why do so many organizations for the project? ' General opinion ' In the past we were often asked whether it would be necessary to gather so many small organizations for the project. Whether it would be better to close a composite of some of the larger organizations that have sufficient membership. Generally like that to appear at first glance. Organizations that have more players could, a lot number of organizations to compensate for the feature relatively few members. Ultimately, however, one must also bear in mind that a lot of number of small organizations advantages brings a single large organization so can not compensate for this. The most important points for us, for our concept of many smallish cooperating organizations, we have summarized here. Neutrality and equality ''' The space station, Babylon 6 to radiate a certain neutrality and as stupid as it may sound, when 90% of the players are in four organizations and the remaining 10 in 8 other is no more talk of neutrality. Regardless of whether one agrees on a single position in the Council or not, the big players do what the big players see fit. The other smaller organizations (by that I mean even those with 150 members are) then there would be, at best, the position of a Oposition. And how good runs we can see in German politics. '''Objectives of the project Our goal is that every organization is arrested in equal parts in this project or the space station. For this to be so communicated, not only on paper but also in the policies of the station, must also be members starch evenly as possible. The difference of 1 to 16 such as in crash or 1 to 19 in the Merc. or 1 to 82 in which Kartel is just simply too enormous. It is already schwirig with the planned maximum difference of 1 to. 8 What indeed affects only the desired goal of some organizations of Babylon 6 project and not your current actual size. Turnover rate Membership in Babylon 6 project is not for life task. On the contrary, as in an organization as such and, also, the Council of Ambassadors will thus need to set out today that there will be a fluctuation within Babylon. 6 Now let because you will not agree on a controversial issue or because the priorities of their own organization relocate it. Ultimately, it is inevitable that the organizations currently in the project are in one, two, three or even four years no longer are. Now, if we have 32 organizations with an average of 50 members, this loss hurts far less than if we had 10 organizations with an average of 160 members are. Except, of course, it would fall off in one fell swoop 3 or more organizations, but this is more likely to be the exception, despite fluctuation. Approximately during and after the formation of the Babylon 6 Charter. Ultimately, then, it is possible that we will never reach our goal of 32 organizations, but always should strive further, even to ensure just about the durability of the station. No need for a 100% agreement Granted you will probably never, I hope, at least, have the day on which all the ambassadors of Babylon 6 station are of one mind. This is also not necessary. Instead you need for a decision, a majority of 5 votes. With an appropriate number of abstentions, to influence the policy of the station 15 ambassadors. (10 no, and 7 abstentions) In this way, the operational framework of the Council should remain, even if some members because of real life are not able to take part in the talks. Or simply not interested. At the same time should be but also prevents the individual members, about individual time zones, take control of the project itself. It ultimately requires the cooperation of all to the station to carry out and this is also reflected in the Council votes again. Need a large number of ambassadors Too many cooks spoil the broth, so says an old adage. But fact is, that invented the mash none of these chefs. Even Einstein, in my opinion our biggest scientist in the last millennium, has E = mc² not invent alone. Have formulated Borrow prison Julius Robert von Mayer, Lavoisier, Mikhail Lomonosov, Émilie du Châtelet and many other Together with Einstein formula E = mc² this great development. It harms no path, when many people to work in a spirit of a common goal, working together. So you can avoid errors, to benefit from experiences and disagreements, primarily for long-term solutions. With the idea of 32 Botschfatern, we would therefore like to proceed active individual against arbitrary policies and especially power hungry. No one within the Babylon 6 project aims to establish an imperial or even dictatorial system. The scope of the scheduled tournaments Each organization in the project has its own views, rules and benefits and thus attracts to own types of players. This diversity will also propose in the tournaments down. This will attract visitors via Twitsch and Youtube and thus revive the traffic to the station. Den there you can contact with the individual teams directly from each other and who may even want to compete in a game against the team. The whole thing will hopefully be fun. The teams will bring money and reputation and our visitors the opportunity offer itself to compete against them. Perhaps something else buys it at the station, can check his ship or visited the infirmary. Size of tournaments Technically, we have the simple possibility that a tournament in the Knock Out mode always runs 2 teams needed the antretten up to today. In the final round thus 2 teams. In Semi Final logically 4 teams in eighth finals consequently 8 teams, etc. So we remain the only option to choose 8, 16 or 32 organizations. 8 are as already stated reasons far too little. If we can inspire 16 organizations would be the first stage win. We could, however, only 15 per quarter transmitted fights, with 32 organizations it would then have 31 competitions. So twice. As we expect currently thereof which will be a major part of the economy in a close relationship with these tournaments, since it will be these tournaments attract visitors to the station, a doubling of the potential competition, we clearly prefer. Moreover, this is ultimately also the reasons already mentioned. Public effect of station occupation If we were less principle but for larger organizations gain for the project, the crew of a station from more members of a single organization instead of several individual would have to exist. Ex. With a crew of 64 persons (Plakativ and only as an example), the crew would consist of 2 members are per organization on average. Rainbow effect. With a crew of 4 or 8 organizations, the crew would consist of 16 or 8 members of these organizations. Someone who has ever had a camera with a color cast, knows how much such a thing can be noticed. (or provide an image with a color cast) Added to that comes the said members would probably make groups, ie itself would secede from the rest of the 48 or 56 crew members and not really interaggieren unless the job requires. Click education. That would not even bad intention but quite natural. Man finally knows within the organization and want to do something together. The station is the child of all 32 organizations The space station belongs to no single organization but is neutral. Each organization contributes their part in this place from one station to fill it with life. This is also the reason why the station has no name of one of the participating organizations. (although we would have liked it geannt Free Falcon Station ^^) But it is Babylon 6, practically the child of all organizations involved in the project. This visibility can only have the station but if we as much variance in the activity or the crew planners and flexibility bring pure. Thus halt cavort not Asgadier at the weapons Phoenixe in the sensors or the GTTO at the freighters rum. Instead there will be the Babylon 6 Station Crew (B6S) that bring together at their respective stations and positions. Conclusion That this rethinking overnight is not possible and that we need to invest time for us, of course, is also clear. But that's why we will pull through rigorously the tournaments, the naval maneuvers and other projects in the coming months and years. Still should all not verweckseln with an alliance, as larger organizations can meet with the Babylon 6 space station. There is no obligation under the individual members of the Babylon 6 project with other organizations of the project to build alliances. The obligations of the individual members amounted only to the space station and the naval maneuvers of the space station. Individual players, especially outside the Babylon 6 sector, however, have no connection to one another just because your organizations in Babylon 6 project are integrated.